Autumn is time for weird things to happen
by MidoTheDuck
Summary: DISCONTINUED. After Tino and Eduard meet online, they randomly happen to meet in a grocery store. Tino drags Eduard to his place, to party, and stuff shall be going on!
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! This is my frist fanfic, that's published, ever.  
So be gentle~  
Warnings: SMUT!(Not in this chap though), human names and weird stuff!**

**I don't own them characters .**

**I'm off! c:**

* * *

Eduard von Bock was a normal 20 year old male. He had a nice job as a graphic designer, and a nice house. But one thing he was missing, a lover. Not like he really needed one, but well, you know.  
So being the desperate and lonely nerd he was, he went to this chat site, and just after a while of searching he found a cute male called Tino. Opening the chat window he sent a simple ''_Hi_'' to Tino. Sooner than he had expected came an answer, ''_Well hello!_''. Smiling, Eduard continued the conversation.

''Eduard: _How are you?_''

''Tino: _Nothing much, waiting for food. You?_''

''Eduard: _Same, except for the food. What kind of food?_''

''Tino: _I don't know, hehe. Lukas is making something awesome. And before you ask, he's NOT my boyfriend! :D_''

Eduard quirked an eyebrow. So this Tino's single?

''Eduard: _Haha, okay. How old are you?_''

''Tino: _I'm 22. You?_''

''Eduard: _Woah! You look way younger than that! But I'm 20_''

''Tino: _Well yeah, I guess so, hehe_''

And like that the conversation went on for a while, until Tino had to go to eat. Though they exchanged Skype names, so they could chat more after Tino was back. Since Eduard had nothing better to do, he just waited for Tino to be online, and really soon he was.

''Eduard: _You were really fast! Welcome back._''

''Tino: _Hahaha nope. Tino is still eating. He told me to come and chat with you._''

''Eduard: _Oh, haha, so are you Lukas?_''

''Tino: _No, I'm Emil. Lukas is eating with Tino. You know Lukas?_''

Eduard's face was priceless. So those three lived together or something...?

''Eduard: _No, I don't know him, Tino just told that he was cooking. Nice to meet you Emil._''

''Tino: _Ok. Well Tino's coming back. Talk to you later maybe.'_'

''Eduard: _Ok bye!_''

''Tino: _Hi! Lukas makes the best food, you know. Hehe. xD_''

''Eduard: Okay. :D Who is this Emil, I just talked to?''

''Tino: Oh, he's Lukas' little brother.''

And after that the conversation continued for few hours, making Eduard and Tino really close friends. Well as close as you can get by chatting online for few hours.

''Tino: _Errmagerrd! It's already 23:50(11:50 pm)! I probably should go to sleep!_''

''Eduard: _UH OH! Yeah, me too! Good night Tino, let's talk again tomorrow?_''

''Tino: _Yeah, totally. Good night, Eddy! :D_''

Both of them went offline almost the same time. Eduard turned his laptop off and headed to the bathroom. After he had brushed his teeth he stared at himself for a while from the mirror. God, he needed a haircut. His bangs were almost covering his eyes in a emo-ish style, and he didn't like it at all. Walking to his room he slid between thick, warm blankets, and fell asleep almost immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, another chapter!**

**I was feeling bad for the last chapter, so I tried to make this a little longer and better.**

**Hope you like it! c:**

* * *

Eduard woke up early. First he went to turn his laptop on, and then he went to the bathroom. After finishing his morning rituals he put his coffee machine on and walked back to the laptop. No one was online on Skype, which was good actually, he could do a little work. He dug his pen tablet from under the papers and stuff that he had on his table.

It had been about two hours until someone came online, and surprise surprise, it was Tino.

''Tino: _Oh heeey Eddie! Why are you here so early?_''

''Eduard: _I just woke up. What about you?_''

''Tino: _I got to go to work, my people need me! :D_''

''Eduard: _Oh, okay :D Well, talk to you later?_''

''Tino: _Yeah. Byeeh!_''

And as you might guess, they chatted always when it was possible.

(Epic time skip)

It had now been a month, and Tino and Eduard were almost like best friends, not having met face to face though.  
Now Eduard was walking to the grocery store, for refill his fridge. He was picking up a pack of wok vegetables when an unfamiliar voice called his name.

''Eduard! Hey, is that you?'' that voice asked now closer. Eduard turned to look who had called, and found himself looking at a familiar looking guy.

''Hey! I knew it was you~'' and then it hit him.

''Ah! Hi Tino! I didn't recognize you at first!'' Eduard laughed, too awkward to ruffle the shorter man's hair.

''Hahaha, I guessed. Hey where do you live? Not far from here?'' Tino asked, normally that would've made Eduard think that the other was some creepy rapist, but that was Tino! He isn't a creepy rapist, is he?

''Yeah, I live across the street'' Eduard answered with a smile.

''Woah, really? Can I come for a visit? Because I kind of forgot my keys home, and no one's at home for the next hour. Then you could come to my place! Yeah, because we're having a party!'' Oh. So this is what Tino meant when he said that he talked a lot. Eduard took his time progressing all the stuff Tino just said.

''...I guess it's okay, I mean I live alone and my home doesn't look like a dump right now. So yeah sure. But I don't know if I can come to your party, since I don't know anyone there besides you.'' Eduard walked beside Tino to the candy shelves.

''Nah, they won't mind you being there, and you'll get to know them really easily! It'll be fun. Besides you've already talked to Emil! And he wants to meet you! Oh, you won't mind that there is only us 5 and you? Probably not... Why there is no salmiakki here?'' Tino blabbed again.

''Well... Okay, I guess?'' Eduard said walking to the checkout with Tino behind him. They both paid their shoppings and walked out of the store.

''Hold on a sec, I'll put my stuff into my car, before we head to your place~'' Tino said quickly walking to silver colored Mercedes. Soon he was back next to Eduard.

''Okay! Let's go!'' Tino said happily, and then they were going.

After ten minutes of walking they were in the elevator going to the top floor. They hadn't been talking too much, just standing in a silence, but it wasn't an awkward one. Finally the elevator was up and Eduard and Tino got up. Eduard's apartment was the only one up there, and that was simply fantastic.

''Aand here we are~'' Eduard chuckled while he opened the door. Tino gasped.

''Eduard! This is amazing! So spacey! So stylish! Awesome!'' Tino kicked his shoes off and walked into Eduard's living room, eyes sparking. Eduard just chuckled, and walked to the kitchen. When he then walked to the living room, he was met with tino laying on his fuzzy fur carpet.

''Ah, hi~!'' Tino giggled. ''This carpet is fabulous~'' this made Eduard lose it, he burst out laughing, 'till the point he was almost crying.

''Tino! You're just... I don't even know!'' he laughed, making Tino giggle too.

''Yeah, I know! But I've always wanted a carpet like this!'' Tino stated happily. ''Hey, what time is it? I want you to show me your apartment~ like a tour!'' Tino giggled, standing up from the carpet.

''Well, sure'' Eduard said smiling. So they walked around the house, Tino gasping in amazement and Eduard telling tino stuff about his house.  
Finally they came back to the living room,and Tino took out his phone.

''Oh! Emil must be at home! We could be going, yeah?'' Tino asked happily. Eduard nodded. ''Sure. Let's go!''

And there they were walking back to Tino's car.

''Okay, so I must warn you, Emil and Lukas might look heartless with their poker faces, but they're actually really nice. Then Matthias might appear really annoying too, but he is nice. Kind of. And Berwald, well I don't know does he even want to come out of his room, he's really shy. Like, REALLY shy.'' Tino explained as they got into the car. Eduard hummed an answer as they left the yard with the new hit playing on radio.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon Tino and Eduard arrived the yard of a light blue colored house, with a beautiful garden.

''Yep, at least Emil is at home~'' Tino said while getting his groceries from the back of the car. The two walked to the door, and Tino rang the bell. Slight thuds and running sounds were heard, and the door was opened.

''Hi Tino~ Who's that?'' sain the boy, that opened the door, letting them in.

''He's Eduard, that guy you talked to on Skype'' Tino said with a smile, kicking his shoes off his feet and shoving the groceries to Emil.

''Uh, hi'' Eduard said awkwardly, taking his shoes and jacket off. ''Where do I put this?''

''Just throw it somewhere if you can't hang it~'' and with that Tino left. Eduard stood there for a moment, then trying to follow Tino, but not finding him. He had walked only few steps from the door when suddenly the door opened.

''HEJ! I'm home sweeties! Is Luk- Hey who are you?'' the guy who literally burst in asked as he saw Eduard.

''...I'm Eduard'' Eduard being the awkward dude he was, just answered shyly.

''Cool! I'm Matthias, KING Matthias! Nice to meet'cha!'' he grabbed Eduard's hand and shook it.

''Tino brought you here, didn't he? Haha, no biggie, I won't throw you out!'' Matthias spoke loudly, then luckily for Eduard Tino came, with another guy, who looked a lot like Emil, but was slightly taller.

''Oh, hi Matthias! Lukas, this is Eduard.'' Lukas mumbled something to Eduard. Then Tino dragged Eduard to the kitchen, leaving Lukas yell to Matthias.

''So, do you want to help me with the food? Or something?'' Tino was already taking the stuff out of the fridge.

''Yeah, sure, but can I use the toilet first?'' they both giggled in a very manly way, and Tino showed Eduard the toilet. After Eduard finally got out of the bathroom someone had turned the music on, and Tino was dancing around the kitchen.

''Shouldn't you be making the food?'' Eduard asked, slightly amused. Tino yelped and turned to face him.

''Yeah, maybe, but this song is so awesome!'' Tino giggled. ''Do you want to make the salad? The ingredients are on the table~'' he asked, but Eduard realized that it wasn't actually a question, so he moved to the table and started cutting the tomatoes. They finished the food in silence, and just when Tino took the fries and sausages out of the oven, the door opened.

''I'm h'me'' said a very low voice, making Tino almost jump.

''Heey, Berwald!'' he shouted and peeked into the hallway. ''The food is almost ready, could you call everyone else here~?'' Eduard heard this Berwald mumble an answer, then Tino came back, smiling. ''Now let's just put the plates and stuff onto the table~'' they set up the table, and before Eduard could blink, the table was crowded. Matthias was reaching for the fries, but Lukas smacked him. Emil and this one guy, probably Brewald, were staring at Eduard, though the other guy was almost glaring, making him a little awkward.

''Eduard, sit here, next to me!'' Tino patted the seat next to him, and Eduard took it. They ate in a silence, but when finally Matthias had emptied his plate, he asked: ''So, Eddie, are your Tino's boyfriend or something?'' for that good he got a good smack from Lukas, and made Eduard stutter in all his awkwardness, not being able to say anything.

''Silly Matthias, no we're not dating! We're just friends!'' Tino, that saving angel. With no excuses they all cleaned up the table, and walked to the living room. Matthias, Lukas and Emil sitting onto the couch, Tino onto the floor, next to the couch, Eduard standing awkwardly there.

''I'll go into my ro'm'' Berwald who had stood in the doorway too, turned and started to walk away. ''No fucking way! You'll stay here, and play with us here!'' Matthias jumped off the couch and clung to Berwald's leg, looking at the grumpy looking man, pouting. ''You're not going anywhere.'' Matthias got kicked off, and Berwald walked back with a mumbled ''fine'', and sat down to the only armchair, which was a little away from the sofa.

''I'll go get the drinks and glasses.'' Emil said, standing up and disappearing to the kitchen. Tino took a box of cards from the drawer next to the couch. ''So, Eduard, you know how to play poker? Yeah, well there's nothing for the winner, but the loser will always drink.'' he explained quickly, and shared ((AN: I have no idea what the real word would be)) the cards, five for each. Soon enough Emil came back with shot glasses and two vodka bottles. First one to lose was Tino, then Matthias two times, and so on.

Two bottles of vodka later. Eduard was lying on the floor, Tino sitting on top of his stomach, both of them giggling like mad.

''Emil~! One more! Is there something in the fridge?'' Tino giggled, rolling off Eduard, and sharing cards again. This time it was Berwald who lost. Emil arrived just in time, with a bottle of Jack Daniel's. It didn't take too long to emptien the bottle. By the time it was empty, Tino was asleep, half under the couch.

''Heeey! Let's play roll the bottle! It's like truth or dare, but you have to kiss the person it points at~'' Matthias giggled, and when no one seemed to have anything against it, they sat onto the floor. Matthias was the first to roll the bottle, and it pointed at Emil. Emil looked at Lukas, searching for help, but before he could say anything, the drunken dane had kissed him onto the nose. ''Okay! It's your turn Emil!'' Matthias laughed. It pointed at Eduard. Emil giggled a bit when he crawled to Eduard and smooched him onto the lips. Eduard blushed like mad, and rolled the bottle. It pointed at Berwald. Eduard, being a little bit drunk he was, leaned over, and kissed Berwald onto the lips.

''WHOOP! GO BERRY-BOY! GET LAID!'' Matthias roared, making Berwald and Eduard blush. After the few seconds of awkwardness Berwald rolled the bottle, it pointing at Eduard. Well wasn't this awkward. Berwald gave Eduard a good frenchie, and when he pulled away, Eduard could've sworn that Berwald smirked.

They played 'till it was 3 in the morning and Lukas started to fall asleep. They carried each other into the bedrooms, Eduard not knowing were to sleep, settled to sleep next to Berwald.

* * *

**Yeah, I got bored in the end of the chap, but don't mind me. x'3  
Whoop.**


	4. Update

**_Okay so no new chap._**

**_Sorry to disappoint you guys, but I really am too lazy to continue this fic, and I kind of hate it for being so ''boo''. You know._**

**_But I'll be writing other stories, and trying not to write them like a noob!_**

**_So umm yeah._**

**_Sorry and see you around~ _**


End file.
